AG058: All Torkoal, No Play
is the 18th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis On their way back to Mauville City, Ash and friends travel through the Valley of Steel, home of many different kinds of Steel Pokémon and a potential shortcut to Mauville City and then Petalburg City. On their way through, they come across a Torkoal being attacked by several Steel Pokémon. After using Pikachu to scare the Pokémon away, the Fire-type hears a noise, also scaring it off. Later, having reunited with Torkoal, Ash and friends become determined to help Torkoal defeat the Steelix that lords over the valley. Will they succeed in cutting through the valley unharmed or will the angry Steel-type block their way? Episode Plot The heroes go through a path that will lead them to Mauville City, then to Petalburg City. Ash admits he wanted to visit Wattson, while May reminds Ash Wattson did request a battle after his Electrike grew up a bit. However, when they arrive, the place isn't the Mauville City, but a vast of canyons. A Torkoal is being attacked by two Magnemite and a Skarmory. Torkoal tries to attack with Flamethrower, but misses and gets hit by Skarmory's Swift. Ash goes to free Torkoal, but is attacked by Magnemite as well. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses, and the Magnemite strike Ash and Pikachu. The Skarmory and Magnemite go away, while the heroes turn the Torkoal over. Torkoal is happy, who spouts out smoke, which causes everyone's faces to turn black. As something is heard in the distance, Torkoal runs away. Team Rocket, after failing to steal the Spinda is traveling in the balloon and find a Skarmory. Meowth translates that they need to go or else, but before Team Rocket can do anything, Skarmory cuts the balloon, blasting Team Rocket away. The heroes go through the canyons, making May think if they are even going in the right direction, but Brock assures her they do. Suddenly, the Magnemite attack them. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses and the Magnemite retaliate. May wonders what they could've done to anger the Magnemite. Max advises May to bring Torchic, since Fire beats Steel type Pokémon. Torchic uses Ember, defeating Magnemite, who float away. Suddenly, the heroes hears an explosion, as Torkoal is being attacked by three Magnemite and a Skarmory. Torkoal tries to retaliate, but misses and gets hit by Skarmory's Sky Attack. Ash goes to help and as May offers help with Torchic, Skitty comes out from her Poké Ball. May has Skitty use Assist, which turns into String Shot, binding the Magnemite. Torchic uses Ember, so the Magnemite flee. Skarmory attacks May and her Pokémon, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Skarmory. Pikachu, Skitty and Torchic go to attack Skarmory, but Torkoal uses Flamethrower, wounding Skarmory, who flees. Torkoal is happy to assist, but falls down because it is exhausted. The heroes treat Torkoal, who becomes happy. Max wonders why is Torkoal having a tough time battling Magnemite and Torkoal, since it has advantage, but Ash reminds Max Torkoal was outnumbered. Torkoal agrees and spouts out smoke, turning Ash's face black. May wonders why Torkoal stays instead of going away from the Magnemite and Skarmory. Brock realizes the place to be the Valley of Steel, the home for Steel-type Pokémon. Brock points out these steel-type Pokémon are very territorial and will attack, including them or Torkoal. Ash and May are decide to continue and ask for Torkoal's help, welcoming it. This makes Torkoal happy once more and spouts out smoke. Suddenly, they hear a sound they heard before, causing Torkoal to run to the source. Brock noticed Torkoal was not hurt by just Skarmory and Magnemite, but something stronger as well. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is chased by a Magneton and are blown away by one of its attacks. They land near a large Steelix, which becomes angry at their presence. Jessie claims Steelix will feel her wrath, angering Steelix, so James and Meowth propose to be polite this time. They polish it, but Steelix uses Iron Tail, blasting them the third time. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, with Torchic using Ember, so the Magnemite flee. Ash runs, but is caught by Brock when he sees a huge crater. The heroes see Team Rocket, who is blown away near the crater and bounce into it. They see them fall down and out of sudden, May falls down with Torchic as well. Luckily, she grabs and holds onto a branch. A Magneton arrives and attacks May. Torchic uses Ember, but Magneton evades and uses Thunderbolt on May and Torchic. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, so Magneton retreats. Ash ties a rope to Torkoal and descends down to get May. Magneton appears again and Pikachu attacks it, but misses. Max, Brock and Pikachu pull and Torkoal attacks the Magneton, scaring it away. Ash and May have come to the top and Torkoal strikes Magneton, blasting it off. Ash thanks Torkoal, who nearly used Flamethrower on Ash. Magneton is blasted to Steelix, who turns to it, roars and digs. The heroes are near the road that should take them to Mauville City, but Steelix blocks their path. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, but Steelix negates it with Sandstorm. Magnemite, Magneton and Skarmory appear as well. Torkoal attacks with Flamethrower, but Steelix negates the attack by using Sandstorm. The heroes realize Torkoal wanted to battle Steelix and ran off towards the sound Steelix was making. Ash claims it is time for revenge. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, but Steelix negates the attack with Dragon Breath and damages Torkoal. Steelix uses Iron Tail, but Torkoal dodges the attack. Torkoal attacks again, hitting Steelix, but with little difference. The other Pokémon are about to strike, but Steelix does not want them to fight Torkoal, so they go away. Max points out Steelix does not even flinch when hit by Flamethrower, but Ash points out Torkoal was determined enough to return and battle its enemy. After dodging Iron Tail attack, Torkoal uses Flamethrower once more, but with little effect. Steelix digs, so Ash remembers that Flannery's Torkoal used Overheat, so orders Torkoal the attack. Brock reminds Ash Overheat attack gets weaker each time it is used. Steelix arrives from the ground, so Torkoal attacks with Overheat. The other Pokémon watch as Steelix is being pushed away, taking heavy damage. Steelix uses Iron Tail, negating the attack. Steelix is about to attack, but fails and falls down. Steelix stands up and sees everyone, then decides to go away with the other Pokémon. Brock sees Torkoal earned respect from Steelix. Ash praises Torkoal, to which it spouts out smoke on everyone. Ash offers Torkoal to come with them, which makes Torkoal super happy, knocking Ash out and deciding to come with them. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Torkoal Move Sky Attack Trivia Featured Pokémon: Camerupt, Numel, Slugma, Torkoal. Mistakes * Lisa Ortiz is credited despite her character appearing purely in flashback form with no change in lines spoken. ** She is also credited out of sequence, listed after Lee Quick rather than before Mike Pollock. Gallery The heroes came to a valley AG058 2.jpg A Torkoal gets attacked AG058 3.jpg The heroes try to help Torkoal out AG058 4.jpg The Magnemite get burned by Torchic's Ember AG058 5.jpg Skitty launches String Shot onto Magnemite, binding them AG058 6.jpg Torkoal launches Flamethrower on Skarmory AG058 7.jpg Team Rocket starts running away from Magneton AG058 8.jpg Team Rocket polishes Steelix, who goes to use Iron Tail AG058 9.jpg Ash nearly fell down into a crater AG058 10.jpg May hangs onto a branch AG058 11.jpg Ash helps May get back on the ground AG058 12.jpg Steelix uses Sandstorm, protecting itself AG058 13.jpg Torkoal takes heavy damage from Overheat AG058 14.jpg The steel Pokémon leave the area AG058 15.jpg Torkoal, being happy, spouts out smoke AG058 16.jpg The heroes got their faces black from the smoke AG058 17.jpg Ash decides to let Torkoal join them }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes